


Quiet in Ten Forward

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Guidance Counselors, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A quiet moment between friends that get it.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Quiet in Ten Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> Prompt - J, for Jumpy

Ten Forward did, in fact, shut down from time to time. Even aboard a ship as large as the Enterprise, there were a few hours in which it was logical and expedient to turn off the lights and let the maintenance robots do a thorough cleaning without dodging the protein-shaped beings.

It did not mean, however, that it was often empty of such beings.

Guinan's rules for the 'closed' time were simple. No messes, no parties, and no harassing her clever little automated sweepers and polishers.

Maybe it was the wisdom she handed out, or the fact most people came in to be able to unwind, relax, or just exist in a happy place. Deanna had found that if she had had a day above her threshold for dealing with, she could come in the quiet time, and just… breathe.

"Third night this week," came Guinan's voice, and Deanna all jumped out of her seat. "Whoa, Counselor. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Sorry, I was lost in space."

"No, I'm pretty certain that's not this week's problem," Guinan teased lightly, coming to sit down with a pot of tea in one hand, and two mugs hung by their handles on her steadying hand. Deanna smiled, reaching out to take the mugs off those fingers so Guinan could safely place the pot down.

"It's been a hard week, meeting with the survivors of the last away team," Deanna admitted when Guinan started to pour.

"Never easy to be a survivor," Guinan said in the quiet voice of memory.

Deanna covered her hand. "I didn't come for you to be my counselor. Just to … drink in the peace that exists here."

Guinan smiled, turning her hand to hold Deanna's. "Then drink some tea with me, and we'll tell bad encounter stories."

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
